I Can't Get It Right
by Iamthatawesome
Summary: Set after season one, season two never happened. April just can't seem to get things right... His face is never perfect enough to her. But why? What is she missing?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I do not own ANYTHING! Not even Tessa.

"One more touch... Done!" I exclaimed. I observed my drawing of a purple masked turtle for any flaws. Well... I had thought it was perfect until now. His mask was to small, and his gap was a little too far over.

I had always loved drawing the turtles. I guess it was because they were different that I was. I had filled a whole sketch book full. Mikey playing video games, Leo's excited face as he watched Captain Ryan save the day, and Raph's adoration as he played with Spike. I could never get Donnie's right though. I would think that if I could get the others right, I could get Donatello's.

*Knock Knock*

I turned to look at my Window, and outline of a turtle. By the stick visible I knew it was Donatello. He comes by I talk to me almost every night.

"Just a minute!" I called. I had to hide my sketch book so he couldn't see what I had been drawing. I looked around frantically, and decided to hide it in my pillow case.

*Knock Knock* "April, are you okay?" I heard him say.

"Yeah I'll fine!" I said as I ran to open up the window I let him in. "Hey Donnie Boy!" I threw over my shoulder as he jumped in. I was cleaning up my room and getting they rest of my drawing things off my bed so we could sit.

"Hey A-April!" Donatello stuttered. "How has your day been?"

"Oh my day was pretty cool! I talked to Tessa and she about drove me up the wall asking about you while we were texting! How was patrolling?"

"Oh pretty boring. No Krangg or Foot. We did stop a jewelry store from being robbed. Oh! And Mikey found some girls he was going to try to befriend until Leo and Raph talked some sense into him. Or I hope they did, I left before he really understood why he couldn't walk up to them."

"Poor Mikey..." I said. I really did feel bad for him. All he wanted was a friend. " I wish I knew someone that wouldn't freak out over it. It's not like y'all are scary or anything. Y'all are just like humans, but I look a little different." Donnie seemed to perk up after I said that.

"So you don't think we are that different. So... Hypothetically, not that it will happen or anything, you could, maybe, date one of us? Not that it will happen or anything?" He asked, almost seeming, hopeful.

"Well, I suppose so. I have never really thought about it before." I said. I looked up into his eyes, and saw something I had never seen before. I think it was adoration.

"Oh I have to leave! My brothers will be worried if I stay to long!"

"Oh," I said, kinda put down that he had to leave already. "I should get to go down and see all of y'all tomorrow! Do you think Splinter would let me spend the night? My dad won't be home and I don't want to stay the night alone."

"I'll ask him when I get home and text you back tonight!" He exclaimed. "Bye April!" He said as he jumped out my window. I went to close it, and I'm pretty sure I heard a booyakasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!  
Italics are texts!(:  
Bold is the dream!(:

Donnieboy- hey, splinter said you can come.

Me- Yay!(: I'll be there right after school, Kay?

Donnieboy- sounds awesome! So what's up?

Me- Just the normal. Music and on my computer. And texting you of course!(;  
Lol! Wbu?

Donnieboy- fixing the toaster AGAIN! I told Leo not to use it...

Me-LOL!

Donnieboy- so what do you want for Christmas? It's only in a few weeks?(:

Me- oh I don't need anything! Just being friends is good enough!

Donnieboy- liar! I know how much you love presents!

Me- guilty as charged!(: lol! What ever you get me I'm sure it will be fine! I gtg because it's a school night! Thank goodness tomorrow is Friday! See ya tomorrow!

Donnieboy- ok! Bye April! See ya tomorrow!

I put my phone on the charger and tried to get comfortable. I couldn't get Donatello out of my mind though. I finally fell asleep, but I had the weirdest dream...

"Donnie! Donnie where are you?" I screamed. I was trapped in a box that was slowly filling with water.

"Your beloved turtle won't save you know. He's trying to save his brothers! Mwahahahaha!" A dark shadowed figure yelled. He pointed at the TV screen showing the turtles being defeated by other mutants.

"NO!" I yelled and fell to the ground sobbing. The water climbed higher and higher. the picture zoomed in on Leonardo being thrown to the ground, to hard for him I survive, which distracted Raph and Mikey. Donatello couldn't see it happening. Two other mutants threw Mikey and Raph at the ground beside Leo. Donnie was the only one left. "DONATELLO!" I screamed as I saw a mutant pick him up . My box was almost full of water. I was going to die. I ran out of air just as they threw Donnie...

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I woke up screaming. I looked around in a panic to see where I was. "Okay, okay, your safe April, it was just a dream." I said to myself. I looked at the time on my clock, it was 4:30 in the morning. "Well I guess I'm not going back to sleep now." I mumbled.

I got up and preceded to get ready for school. I took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and brushed my teeth. I always left for school early so I could meet up with my friends Tessa, Crystal, and Linsdey. We met at Starbucks, and walked to school.

I was so ready to see the boys I didn't pay much attention in class. I did however manage to get an A on my English test. A boy also shot a hockey puck at my locker, denting it. I was so mad I accidentally kicked him into a water fountain. I walked out of school where Tessa stopped me.

"Whoa there girl! Slow down! Going to see Donnieboy?" Tessa said. We had always been the closest.

"Yes. And his name is just Donnie!"

"Alright girlie, you go have fun!" She said winking at me.

"It's not like that!" I threw over my shoulder as I walked away.

"Sure it's not!" She said, giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around the hidden ally just to make sure no one was watching me. Once I was sure I was alone I pulled open the manhole cover and climbed down into the sewer. I replaced the cover, and made my way to the lair.

"April!" I heard Mikey say, less than a second before I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't... Breath..." I barely squeezed out. He let me go with a sheepish look.

"Sorry April! I'm the only one here right now, well, besides Splinter."

"Oh, where are the others?" I asked him, curious to know where they were because they knew I was coming, and it was daylight.

"They went on a dumpster run. Donnie needed something. I think. They were supposed to be back before you got here, but if they wernt, I was supposed to talk to you until they do!" Mikey said really fast. I could barley understand him! "So you wanna play video games? Or look at my comic books? We could play with my action figures if you want!" He said energetically. He began to pull me into the lair.

"How about the video games?" I said, trying to calm him down. It didn't work.

"Great! How about Mario Kart! I know you can play that one!" He said, and run off to start the game.

"You sure are excited Mikey!" I said while giggling at him as he ran around.

"I just missed spending time with JUST you April! Donnie's always there too," he winked at me and I blushed. "I mean, I know why he's always there, but still!"

"Why did you wink at me?" I asked him .

"Why did you blush?" He called back at me, teasingly.

"I asked you first!" I replied, and I started blushing again! Dang it!

"Hey April!" I heard Leo call.

"Yeah, hey Ape." Raph said as he walks into the lair right after Leo. They were both carrying a huge box full of different sizes of metal.

"Hey boys!" I greeted them.

"Are you coming April?" I heard Mikey say.

"Oh yeah! You ready to lose?" I taunted him as the race started.

"NEVER!" He yelled. He was already a head of me on the first lap. Dang it!

He beat me by a whole lap on the first race, but beat him on the second. I think he let me win. But on the third an final races, he almost lost to me.

"He-Hey April!" I heard Donnie say from behind me.

"Oh! Hey Donnie! I didn't know you were behind me!" I said, turning around to talk to him.

"I didn't mean to scare you!"

"You didn't, I just didn't expect you to be behind me. What took you so long?"

"Oh, I had to go to the junk yard to find some metal to build something, and I picked up pizza."

"YOU GOT PIZZA!" Mikey yelled from beside us.

"Yes, it's right in front of you, shell for brains!"

"Yay!" He yelled. I giggled and grabbed a piece before it was all gone.

"So why did you need the metal?" I asked Donnie.

"Oh, you know, fixing stuff. Making things..." He trailed off.

"What kind of things?"

"Well Christmas is coming up,

And I can't just walk in a store and buy something."

"True, what are you gunna make?" I asked, trying to see what I was getting for Christmas.

"I-I can't tell you!" He exclaimed.

"Darn... I thought I could get it out of you." I told him teasingly.

"Oh quit flirting you two!" Raph yelled as he and Leo walked in. Apparently they had been in the dojo.

"We aren't flirting!" Donnie yelled at them. It kind of stung.

"We aren't flirting!" Raph called back in a high pitch voice.

"Stop teasing him Raph!" I said to him. "Hey, what are you getting Splinter for Christmas? You know it's two weeks away!"

"Oh man! Two weeks? I though we still had a month!" Leo said shocked.

"I have an idea. We could make him a scrapbook! I have lots of pictures of y'all!"

"Oh I like that idea!" Mikey said to me.

"It is a good is a good idea." Agreed Leo.

"Alright! Y'all go stand over there and I can talk another one right now! Say cheese!" I yelled as the boys posed for a picture. I snapped the picture of them. They stood in a strait line with Donnie leaning on his bow staff, Leo standing up strait like he was supposed to, Raphael was giving him bunny ears and winking at the camera, and Mikey was smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen. They looked adorable!

"How's it look April?" Leo asked me. He walked up to see for himself.

"It looks perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Let me see, let me see!" Michelangelo said, as he ran up to me, knocking down Leo on his way. "Aww! We look so cute!"

"Let me see." Leo said from right beside me. Apparently he had walked up beside me without me knowing. "Raph..." He growled when he saw what the red masked turtle had done. He took off after him, chasing him into the dojo.

"Can I see?" All the sudden I felt an arm around my shoulders. I looked over to see Donatello looking at the camera he had fixed up for me. I started to blush, but why? I never blush! Only when I'm around people I like! "I can print this out and we can put it in the scrapbook right now if you want." Donatello said.

"Yeah, that would be great." I said, still dumbfounded by how close Donnie was to me.

"Okay, let's go to my lab then." He said, grabbing my arm as if he was leading the way, even though we both knew I already knew how to get there.

When we got to his lab he took the camera from my hands and went right to work uploading the picture to his computer and printing it off. I walked around his lab, looking at all his new stuff. It had been a while since I had been in here. I stopped and said hello to Timothy, and started to walk back to where Donatello was, but I noticed an open notebook. It was open to a drawing of me with my tessen out and in a defensive stance. It was amazing. I turned the page to find a drawing of my playing video games with Mikey. The whole notebook was filled with drawings of me and his brothers. I never knew that Donnie was such an amazing artist.

"Hey April, what are you looking at?" I heard Donatello say as he approached me.

"I didn't know you could draw like this." I said as I flipped another page.

"Oh," He said. He started to nervousness giggle," you weren't supposed to see these."

"Donnie you are amazing! Are these all you have?"

"I have more in my room, but these are the most recent ones."

"Hey Donnie, it's almost time to begin evening training. I better change into clothes I can train in. I'll be in the dojo in a minute!" I said as I ran to his room to change.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not sure what I think about this chapter... I may come back and redo it eventually...  
Disclaimer-I own nothing! Yet... Mwahahaha! Lol! Just kidding! I will never own the Turtles or April or Splinter..:(

After training I was sore and starving! Instead of training with Donnie or Mikey like I usually do, I trained with Raph. Even though he went easy on me, I still ended up bruised and with a rolled ankle. I limped towards the kitchen, but Donatello stopped me.

"Do you want me to wrap you ankle?" He asked me nervously.

"Umm.. That would be nice, but I honestly don't think I can walk all the way to you lab." I said truthfully. There was no way I could walk up the steps up to there.

"I could c-carry you. Only if you don't mind! If you don't want to be carried I understa..." He was cut off when I put my arms around his neck and jumped. Well, jumped as much as could with one foot hurt. He pulled my up the rest of the way and held me as if I was a china doll. I kinda liked it."So you didn't mind be carried..." He said. I looked at his face and he was blushing. I could feel the heat coming off my own face.

"Thanks Donnie." I said shyly, and that's when it happened. We looked into each other's eyes and it was as if we couldn't look away. I didn't want to look away.

"Are y'all coming? I'm going to eat both of your pizza of you don't hurry!" Mikey yelled, ruining the moment.

"I have to wrap April's ankle! We will be there in a minute! Do NOT eat my pizza!" Donnie yelled back. He started walking towards his lab.

He sat me on a table while he looked for his medical supplies. I watched him as he shuffled through his medical cabinet looking for a wrap. He grabbed it, stood up, and as he was turning around to walk back toward me, he tripped over some medicine bottles that had fallen out of the out of the cabinet. He seemed to fly through the air, coming right at me. I tried to lean away but there was no where I could go. He landed right on top of me. We had both opened our mouths out of shock and they landed right on each other. I never dreamed my first kiss would be this awkward.

"April! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you! I'm so sorry..." He continued. He ran out of the room before I had even registered what had happened.

"Donnie wait!" I yelled. I jumped off the table, and tried to go after him, but he had never wrapped my ankle so I couldn't go very fast. I knew I would never catch him so sat down on the floor and wrapped my ankle.

I walked out of the lab, going towards where the boys were eating. "Ummm... Have y'all seen Donnie?" I asked them. I could feel the heat radiating off my face.

"Yeah, he just ran that way." Raph said with his mouth full, pointing the way out of the lair.

"Thanks Raph, y'all can eat our pizza if you want. I'll be back with him eventually." I said running away from of them too fast to hear the questions about where I was going and what had happened. I did hear Mikey yell 'PIZZA!' as I started to climb up and out of the sewer. I laughed inwardly, just shaking my head.

—

I checked out some of Donnie's favorite places to go, each on of them I failed to find him. At 10:30 I gave up looking, and walked to park near my Aunts house that I used to visit a lot. I sat on the swings and tried to not to think about the 'kiss' me and Donnie had shared. It was very awkward, but it was also kinda... Nice.

"Okay, if I was Donnie, where would I go..." I asked myself. "The computer store!" I said loudly, not caring if anyone heard me.

I started walking towards the computer store, but when I got close to it I saw Donnie fighting of about 20 footbots. I grabbed my tessen and started helping him. It took about 10 minutes of intense fighting before we won.

"April! We have to get her back to the lair!" I heard Donnie say frantically while pointing to a girl laying just to the side of us.


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: i own the new girl!(: that's all! **

"OH MY GOSH!" I said loudly, looking at the girl. I ran over to her and noticed she was bruised and bloody.

"The foot just jumped her! I don't know why!" Donnie said lifting her up." We need to get her to splinter." He said, and I agreed.

We hurried as fast as we could to the lair. Once we climbed down into the sewer, I noticed how dirty it really was. I knew because of her cuts if we didn't get her to a cleaner environment soon, her condition would worsen. Donnie seemed to know this as he slightly sped up. He called out for his brothers, who must have understood by his tone that something serious had happened.

"Leo, I need fresh clean water. Raph, you know where the antiseptic is. Mikey, I need clean towels. They have to be clean Mikey!" He shouted out orders to his brothers. I followed Donnie to his lab, and laid her on the table I had been on earlier.

I grabbed a towel from Mikey, and dipped it into the water. I started to clean off around her cuts. I tried to be as careful as I could. She had a cut on her face, right under her right eyebrow. Thank goodness it wasn't very deep. Her right eye was going to be bruised though. She had multiple cuts up and down both arms and legs. Two of the cuts on her arms needed stitches, one on each arm. She also had hand print shaped bruises on both arms. Donnie stitched her up and predicted she would most likely be awake soon, so the boys left, leaving me alone in the room. Donnie didn't want to scare her to death just as soon as she woke up. I understood that.

I sat beside the girl for a while, not sure what to do. I felt like a stalker but what else was I going to do? Her hair was black, so dark it could only have been dyed. She had two electric blue streaks in her hair. Her skin was sickly pale. She was also unnaturally thin. I was tired of just sitting there so I walked over to where Donatello had kept his sketch book. As I flipped through the pages one more time I noticed that about half of them were me. I looked closely at each picture, trying to notice every detail. I had to give him credit, they did look good. I wondered of he had changed anything to make me prettier, because I know I do not look that good,. "Wow..." I said to myself.

About the same time as I said that, I heard someone groan. I looked over to where the girl was, and noticed that she had slightly changed positions. I walked over to her slowly so to not scare her. She started to mumble 'Where am I?' But it came out "whrm ia?"

"Shhh, it okay. Me and my friend brought you here. You were attacked, but you are safe now." I said, hoping I sounded reassuring. I noticed she had one blue eye, and one brown eye.

"Who are you, why are you helping me?" The girl said after a minute. Now that I could understand her, I noticed she has a southern accent.

"My name is April, and you were hurt," I responded. "What is your name?" I asked her.

"My name is..." But she didn't get to answer me because Mikey decided this would be a good time to run in.

"Is she up yet? I want a human! Donnie has one! Can she be my human? Please?!" He said quickly, but once he saw her siting up and staring at him with her mouth wide open in shock, he ran out with a scream.

"What was that?" I heard her say from right beside me.

"That would be Mikey, a mutated turtle." I told her, looking down and shaking my head. So much for not scaring her.

"He looked AWESOME!" She exclaimed. Well that's unusual. "Is he your friend that helped save me?"

"No, his brother Donnie saved you." I said quickly.

"Can I meet them?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Umm sure?" I said. "You can meet her now!" I yelled. Mikey was the first to walk in. He waved at her and came and stood directly behind me. His brothers followed him in, they however, stood beside me.

"Hello," Leo spoke first." I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." He said, pointing to each of the brothers as he said their name. "What is your name?" He asked her.

"Calista, but most people just call me Cali." She answered shyly.

"Why do you sound like that?" Mikey asked.

"You can't just ask just ask people why they sound like that!" Donnie said, hitting Mikey in the back if the head.

She giggled, "It's alright, I reckon you don't see many people from the south."

"I like the way you talk." Mikey said softly. She blushed.

"Let me through Mikey, I need to examine her to make sure she really is okay." I heard Donnie say in his 'doctor' voice. He checked her out, and deemed her okay. He said she had a slight concussion, but he would take care of that.

"My sons, has she awoken?" Splinter said from the doorway. He walked forward and introduced himself, as Master Splinter.

"Hello sir, my names Calista, but you can call me Cali." She said politely.

"My sons, do not forget you have training in 10 minutes." He said, and left, going to prepare the dojo for the days training.

"Training?" Cali asked confused.

"Yeah! We're ninjas!" Mikey said, sounding more like his normal self. "Hey! You have two different color eyes!" he said, and then turned to Donnie, "Why can't I have two different colored eyes?"

"Yeah, I'm a mutant," She said, looking down, not meeting any of our looks. " I usually have my hair covering one eye."

"Dudette! Why? That's so cool!" Mikey said.

"I do have to agree, that is pretty cool." Raph said. He had been upset about bringing another human into the lair.

"It makes me different. I get bullied a lot at school for it."

Raph snorted, " Have you seen us? Giant mutated talking turtles aren't something you see everyday. It's time to train." He said, walking away.

"Can I watch a y'all?" Cali asked us.

"We will have to ask sensei, but I don't see why not." Leo told her.

"Alright! Let's go!" She said, getting up and following the boys. This was going to be an interesting training session.


End file.
